A Field Trip to Stark Towers
by Almost A Goddess
Summary: Peter Parker's class ends up going to Stark Towers... except no one believes that he's an intern there. Chaos and hilarity ensue. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. I Regret Being Famous

**Hello! This is my first story, so it's probably not that good... Well, it _is_ rather cliche, but who's to say that cliche can't be good sometimes? Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

 **~Almost A Goddess**

* * *

Peter Parker

You probably know who I am, but I'll go through introductions anyways. Common courtesy, as Aunt May would say. Hi, I'm Spider-Man.

Being Spider-Man has gotten a lot harder recently, mostly because I've gotten involved with Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers, who are awesome, by the way. Unfortunately, getting involved with the Avengers means a lot of fame for Spider-Man, and being famous sucks. Not to say that being a part of the Avengers sucks, but having reporters _constantly_ follow you everywhere? Suck-y.

Anyways, back to the not-so-suck-y present. I'm engaged in a popcorn fight with Natasha and Clint in the living room. Well, not _engaged_. More like I'm watching them destroying the place and hopefully _not_ getting in trouble with Mr. Stark.

"Ha! Suck it, Legolas!" shouted Natasha, hooking her ankle around Clint's leg and tripping him as she dumped a bowl of popcorn on his head.

Clint groaned as he got to his feet, his hair covered in pieces of popcorn. He raised his own bucket and threw it at her, coating her in melted butter with a satisfied grin.

"Damn," she complained, touching her sticky hair. "I'm obviously better than you, Clint, so why don't you just admit that and quit?"

"Famous last words, Nat," he said with a smirk, readying another handful of popcorn, before he was hit in the face with a stream of melted butter. "Hey - who was that?"

Natasha laughed, readying another squirt from the nozzle she was holding. "Would you like any more, or would you rather just give up?"

"Fine!" he huffed. "I yield, but only because I'm _not_ destroying my eyesight with that artificial... _stuff_."

"Excuses, excuses," Natasha said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

I sat up on the couch. "You do realize that Mr. Stark is going to kill you, right?" I asked innocently. "I mean, F.R.I.D.A.Y. is probably already reporting you to him."

"That would be correct, Mr. Parker," said the A.I.'s voice. "Mr. Stark is currently taking the elevator from floor 55."

Natasha muttered something under her breath about Tony and some other _unprintable_ things before she ran out of the room - straight into Mr. Stark, who glared at her and then surveyed the room around him.

"Nope. You guys did not do this. _What were you thinking!_ " he yelled at Clint, who was, for his part, trying not to laugh. "No. This is not _funny_ , Clint, you just _destroyed_ my living room!"

I burst out laughing, causing Clint to break down, and even Natasha to crack a smile. "Mr. Stark, I can explain," I gasped out between laughs, clutching my sides.

"Yeah, well, you've got a lot of explaining to do, Underoos," he said, crossing his arms, but I could tell he was trying not to smile too.

"It was their fault!" I choked out, pointing at Natasha and Clint. "They started it, I did nothing! Absolutely nothing, Mr. Stark, I swear!"

"He did not just rat us out-" complained Clint, before he was cut off by Mr. Stark's glare. "Okay, so maybe I started it, but Natasha was the one who ripped out the melted butter machine!"

"That is _so not true_ , Clint, you know that you're the one who drenched me with your extra-buttery popcorn first!" Natasha said with a glare, holding up her Widow's Bite cuffs menacingly.

"You know what? I don't care," said Mr. Stark quickly. "Just don't do it again. F.R.I.D.A.Y., get someone to clean up this mess."

* * *

School wasn't _nearly_ as fun as Stark Tower. I mean, there was no fighting and crazy superpowers, but there were bullies and the food was just... ew.

Ned walked up behind me right before science, choosing to introduce himself by shouting in my ear instead of acting like a _normal human being_. Naturally, I already knew that he was there, but _still_.

"Ayyyyy, Spidey, what's up?" he asked, watching me turn around and glare at him.

"Not here, Ned!" I shushed, looking around to make sure that no one was listening. "What is it?"

"Mrs. Warren is taking us on a field trip to some _super awesome_ place! Holy crap! I think I might die!"

"That's great," I said in a bored tone. I hated field trips, Flash was always there to mess them up.

Ned frowned, shaking his head at me. "Lighten up a little, Peter! _We're going on a field trip!_ We haven't done this since like, elementary school!"

"I know, I know," I said. "All right, well, since we have science next, I guess we'll figure out about that then."

Ned smirked. "I heard you got a hundred on the science test..."

With that swift change of the subject, we walked down the hall, me blushing to the roots of my hair as Ned pounded me on the back. The second that we got into the classroom, Flash was right in my face.

"Listen, Penis, you didn't give me your homework answers last night," he said menacingly. I flinched and looked away.

 _Pavlov's dog._ That is what I have named this inherent fear. He bullied me, therefore I have an illogical neural response to him, despite the fact that I am, technically, his superior. I am afraid of Flash.

"S-sorry, Flash," I mumbled, averting my eyes. "I-I was busy..."

"S-sorry, Flash," he mocked, then curled his fingers into a fist. "You don't get to be _sorry_ , Parker."

I knew that the punch was coming, and I could've stopped it. Of course, the second I saw his fist heading for me, my muscles froze and my mind went blank and I just stood there, gaping like a fish. His hand slammed straight into my stomach. It didn't hurt much, to be honest. In fact, since I was Spider-Man, it didn't hurt at all. But fear told me that I should gasp and clutch my stomach and keel over, pretending that it hurt so that he wouldn't punch me again.

 _If I were Spider-Man, I would be able to punish you,_ I thought weakly. _If I were Spider-Man, nothing would get in my way, not even you_. Unfortunately, I was just Peter Parker, and he would only know me as Peter Parker.

"Mr. Parker, please get up," snapped Mrs. Winterhalter, passing by the door. "You know that students aren't allowed to sit on the floor." She stalked by, her heels tapping the ground in rhythmic clicks.

I groaned, clutching my stomach as I gathered my fallen binders. _Why do you all ignore the fact that I am bullied? Do you all just not care? Am I really that worthless?_ Slowly, I stood up, walking quickly past Flash. He shoved my shoulder in annoyance. "Don't think this is over, Penis."

* * *

In Physics class, things didn't get much better. _Field trips suck_ , like I said before.

"Hello, class!" said Mrs. Warren brightly. "Today, I have some _very_ exciting news!"

The entire class groaned. Some kid in the back raised his hand and blurted out, "That is false!" He was technically right, field trips were _never_ fun.

"Mister Brown, you are not to interrupt the class," snapped Mrs. Warren. "This is _not_ the Academic Decathlon! _Anyways,_ as I was saying, we are going on a field trip! I'll be handing out permission slips right now, be sure to get your parent or guardian to sign them!"

Cindy raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Moore?" asked Mrs. Warren tiredly, lowering her glasses to give Cindy "the look."

"Mrs. Warren, you didn't tell us where the field trip is going to be!" she reminded, lowering her hand.

Mrs. Warren nodded slowly, and you could tell that she had been waiting for someone to ask her that question. "We're going to... Stark Towers!" she said excitedly, knowing that this was probably everyone's dream.

Everybody else cheered except for me and Flash.

I stiffened. _What?_

Flash smirked at me. "Now everyone will see that you're lying about the field trip, Penis."


	2. I Get Punched By Black Widow

**Thank you guys for reading! ...and now I have nothing else to say. Oh well, on with the story!**

 **~Almost A Goddess**

 **P.S. I honestly don't know if this is canon... and it's** **k̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶o̶f̶** **incredibly cliche. Aunt May has disappeared to nowhere, and the timeline does not follow actual timelines... Meh, just enjoy the humble trash I have written you.**

* * *

Peter Parker

How was I going to get my permission slip signed? Tony was going to freak out - and by freak out, I mean go _totally_ overboard and get all the Avengers to prank me. _What if he learned about Flash?_ The guy would have an angry team of superheroes chasing after him - which was _not_ a good idea. As much as I hated Flash, I didn't want Natasha to kill him.

 _Or did I..._

Nope, I definitely did _not_. I am a smol bean child and should not be thinking such things. _Ahem._

"Mr. Stark?" I asked cautiously, knocking on the door to his personal lab. No response. "Hello, Mr. Stark?" I asked loudly, practically banging on the door.

"Shi-" The door opened, and Tony stared at me. "Oh. Oh, it's you, kid. Come in, help me with this fu- with this _damn_ project!" He ushered me inside, then slammed the table, knocking papers and calculations to the floor.

"Boss," sounded F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice, "there appears to have been a chemical mishap in Lab 2003. Would you like me to send in Dum-E to clean it up?"

Tony groaned, running a hand down his face. "Sure, fine, whatever," he said, sweeping his hand and knocking off a prototype for Natasha's Widow's Bites. "Damn it!" he shouted suddenly, banging his fist on the table. "Stupid shi - _thing_ won't work!"

"Mr. Stark, do you need any help?" I asked cautiously, picking up the fallen prototype.

" _You didn't realize that_ _yet_?" he snapped sarcastically, then sat down heavily in his chair and facepalmed. _Hard._ "And I told you not to call me Mr. Stark, kid. It's Tony."

"But Mr. Stark - " I protested, embarrassed. "I can't just call you _Tony_!"

"Why not?" he asked, not looking at me, instead choosing to look at the ground, obviously frustrated.

"Because - because you're _Tony Stark_!" I spluttered, blushing. "You're like, incredibly famous, which is cool, I get that... But I can't call you _Tony_ , because that would be weird! I mean, I'm just a nobody from Queens, and you're... _you_."

"I'm me," he agreed, looking up at me with exasperation. "Look, Underoos, you don't have to call me Tony. I get that. But just don't call me Mr. Stark, okay? Makes me feel old."

"But - " I blurted out.

He pointed his finger at me, quickly silencing my protest. "Ah-ah," he chided. " _I am not old_."

"Yes, Mr. - Tony," I corrected myself.

"Mr. Tony?" he asked, looking at me with a funny look on his face. "That's new. Don't know if I like that. _Anyways,_ I needed your help with this damn fuc - with this damn weapon for Nat."

I bent down over his research. "Well," I said, throwing out a hologram, which is _incredibly sick_ , by the way. "If you look at the inner structure, you can find a fault here," I said zooming in on the inside. "So if you add the x interval to this, and then multiply the tensile strength - "

You know what, just let me stop myself right there. I talked about it for a while, but you guys probably just want to know the story. _Well_ , after I finished up with Tony, I met with Natasha, because she's practically my _other_ bad-ass aunt.

* * *

"Hey, Natasha," I called, tapping my knuckles on the door to Training Room 097. She probably couldn't hear me, so I just opened the door and walked in, greeted with a punch to the jaw. This kind of hit was was _really_ hurt, not like Flash's weak jabs. "Hey!" I groaned, clutching my chin. "You don't just _punch people_ when they walk into rooms!"

"Oh, it's you, Peter," she said, dropping her fighting stance and visibly relaxing. "Sorry," she offered nonchalantly, leaning back against the wall.

I blanked for a few seconds, focusing on my throbbing cheek before I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. "Umm... Mr. Stark wanted me to tell you that your new Widow's Bites are ready."

"That's nice," she said, tapping her old models with one finger. "So, Peter, what are you hiding?" she asked in a bored tone, as though it was obvious I had a secret.

"Uh..." I panicked, jumbling my words together in a rush to get them all out. "Nothing, I mean like _maybe_ I have to take a field trip tomorrow and I need Tony's signature but it's to here so that would be really weird and I don't want him to embarrass me in front of my friend and I thought maybe I could ask you because technically you're my legal guardian because I'm pretty sure the Avengers are listed as my legal guardians and _not_ just Tony but I wanted to check, so..."

"Say that all again," she said, waving her finger in the air. "Didn't quite catch all that. You're going on a field trip to _where_?"

"Stark Towers," I mumbled, ducking my head, not wanting to see her smug expression.

Natasha smirked a little as I raised my head. "Permission to give your classmates hell?" she asked innocently.

"No way!"

"Well, it was worth a shot," she mumbled. "So I'm assuming that you want me to pretend that I _don't_ know you." She crossed her arms over her chest as I shrugged sheepishly. "Honestly, Peter, man up! I'm _sure_ that your classmates would think it's cool that you've been adopted by the Avengers."

"But _Natasha_ ," I protested, before she cut me off with a glare.

"Don't call me _Natasha_. If you want something done, you gotta suck it up and be a cute teenager, not an angst-ridden one."

"Fine. _Auntie Nat,_ could you please just sign it?" I shoved the permission slip at her and raced out of the room. "Thanks!"

* * *

 _The Next Day:_

After entering the science classroom with my permission slip clutched to my chest, I was greeted with a shove to the shoulder. I faked falling over, side-stepping and catching myself. I could have ignored it, but... it was Flash. _Pavlov's dog._

"Hey, Parker," he sneered, punching me in the stomach. "You got that _precious_ little permission slip of yours? Must be _super_ cool, getting to finally visit Stark Towers."

I groaned, holding my stomach. The punch didn't hurt, but the fear did. "I intern there, Flash. I've already been there, a lot."

"Sure, Penis," he said disbelieving me. "Trust me, no one buys that shit. We're gonna prove you damn wrong tomorrow, mark my words." He grabbed my shoulder, pinching a pressure point.

I gasped and fell to the ground. It wasn't even a hard pinch, it didn't even hurt. _Peter, man up!_ said Natasha's voice in my head. Glaring, I lifted my head to look at Flash. He looked down at me with disdain. I felt the fear within me rise. I looked back down. I was so weak. I didn't deserve to be Spider-Man. I couldn't save the people who mattered, in the end. _No_. I deserve this. I am stronger. I am stronger. I am stronger.

"Oooh, is Penis too scared to fight back?" Flash jeered. "Bet your mother hated the moment you came out of her womb. She probably thought you were a mistake. God, if I was your father, I would've killed you."

 _No_. I deserve this. I am stronger. I am stronger. I am stronger. This had gone too far. I looked up at Flash. "Don't you _dare_ insult my parents, Flash," I said sharply, throwing out my fist in a punch to the jaw.

Flash fell to the ground, coughing and crying. Of course, given my luck, Mrs. Warren walked in at exactly that moment. "Mr. Parker!" she shrieked, nearly tripping over her feet. "What on earth happened here?"

"Mrs. Warren, Mrs. Warren," sobbed Flash, clutching his jaw. "Pen - _Peter_ just punched me, right out of nowhere." He sniveled and let snot drip down his face.

"That's not true!" objected Cindy Moon from the back of the room. "Flash was bullying Peter, and he insulted his parents! Peter had every right!"

Mrs. Warren frowned. "Miss Moon, I am going to take your word on this. You _are_ the class valedictorian, after all." She looked down at Flash, who was still crying on the floor. "However, I cannot just let this matter go. I do, however, want you to be able to go on this field trip. It _is_ a once-in-a-lifetime chance. So, I suppose that I'll allow you to go on the field trip, just this once. If we don't take this to the principal, I'll let you both go off free."

 _What?_ "Oh no, Mrs. Warren, I really don't mind," I said innocently. "I don't have to go to Stark Towers, you know. I should be punished."

"Mr. Parker, you've been such a great student all year. I believe that you _deserve_ this opportunity," Mrs. Warren said brightly. "So I'll let you both go! There, problem solved!" She clapped her hands together. "Now, why don't we prepare for the field trip and plan out some things? Miss Moon, I'll let you dictate this class, if you don't mind!"

 _How was I going to get out of this now?_


	3. Yes, I Know Tony Stark

**Yes, this is the actual chapter of the field trip. This is a four-shot, I'm pretty sure... so the field trip will be divided into two parts. Thank you for reading!**

 **~Almost A Goddess**

* * *

Peter Parker

Okay, so the problems really started when we walked in the door and I realized I forgot my pass. Look, I know that we all get visitor passes, but forgetting my pass is kind of a big deal. It's probably in a lab somewhere, but in order to get it I'll need to notify F.R.I.D.A.Y. and then she'll notify Mr. Stark, which means that my day will _suck_.

Maya, the tour guide, smiled at our group. "Hello, class! My name is Maya Roberts and I'm going to be your tour guide today! Are there any questions before we start?"

Flash's hand shot up. "Mrs. Roberts, is there anyone in our class who interns here?" he asked innocently, causing me to glare at his back.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," she said, obviously confused. "Well, you guys can all come up here and receive a lanyard! You'll have to go through the standard safety protocols, but after that we'll be good to go! Now, you all will be announced with levels. You are all going to be level zero, the standard level for a visitor. I'm a level 4, so she'll announce that. Level 10, the highest level, is reserved for Tony Stark and the Avengers."

When I got my lanyard, I made sure to keep my head down. If she saw my face, she'd _know_ that I was Tony Stark's personal intern. And then I would be in _big_ trouble.

Flash was the first to walk through the scanner. "Eugene Thompson, visitor pass, level zero," said F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Of course, the second that I walked through the scanner, F.R.I.D.A.Y. decided to contact me. "Hello, Peter! I've noticed that you aren't wearing your normal pass. Would you like me to notify Mr. Stark that you've lost it again?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., I'm on a field trip," I mumbled, embarrassed and blushing to the tips of my ears.

"Very well then. Peter Parker, "visitor" pass, level ten," she announced, and I swear, if AIs could smirk, she would be smiling _so_ evilly right now. "I've already contacted Mr. Stark of your arrival. Would you like to go up to his penthouse to greet him?"

 _Oh my God._

 _Well, so much for "fitting in."_ "Mr. Stark put you up to this, didn't he?" I asked her, glaring.

"He also asked me to tell you to call him Tony," she added. "Also that Mr. Banner exploded a window again, and that you need to help him test Captain America's new shield. Also that Mrs. Romanoff has invited you to help her get back at Mr. Barton with another popcorn fight."

I facepalmed. Hard. Everybody was staring at me, their jaws dropped. "That's great," I muttered, walking quickly through the scanner to join the rest of my class.

"Dude, that is _so cool_!" Ned exclaimed, pounding me on the back. "You know Tony Stark! He asked you to call him Tony! Holy crap, you're like a celebrity!"

I ducked my head, blushing again. "Ned, not now," I hissed, trying to disappear. Everybody was looking at me. And then, of course, because my luck is _so_ suck-y, the questions started.

"How much did you pay her to say that?"

"Omg, Peter, you're famous!"

"Can I meet Tony Stark too?"

"You know the freakin' _Avengers_?"

"YOU'RE MEETING BLACK WIDOW FOR A POPCORN FIGHT?"

Maya smiled awkwardly and waved her hands, trying to get everyone's attention. "Now, I know that this is _very_ exciting, you guys, but we should probably start the tour! If you look to your left, you'll see Howard Stark's original prototype for the arc reactor! And if you'll look this way, you can see an array of Avengers prototypes! Oh, and over here, you'll find Nick Fury's file report for the original Avengers! Very cool!" And with that, she droned on and on. I mean, I'm sure it was _very_ interesting and all, but if you lived here... it would be really boring.

I heard a soft tap on the ceiling. It wouldn't be apparent to any normal human, but who said I was normal? I looked up, only to find Clint hanging from the ceiling. He raised a finger to his lips with a smirk. I glared at him, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged at me and glanced at my group, mouthing with a sly grin: _What are you doing here?_ I crossed my arms over my chest. He obviously knew.

"...and Mrs. Potts will be here today, taking questions for the press! So we'll be able to see a press conference, isn't that exciting!" exclaimed Maya as I tuned back in.

Naturally, Clint chose that moment to drop from the ceiling. Everyone screamed but me, because I had been expecting it. Clint always made a grand entrance. "Hey, Maya," he said. "Sorry for interrupting your tour, but I came to give Peter his pass. Don't lose it again, it was in your room," he told me, winking. "Also, I didn't know that Tony installed another TV in your room! We'll have to have another movie night soon!"

I groaned, facepalming again. _Was he seriously trying to embarrass me in front of my class?_ "Mr. Barton, I don't see why you're bothering me, a lowly intern," I complained. Two could play at this game.

Clint smirked at me. "Oh, come on, Peter! You should call me Clint by now. Embarrassing! And a lowly intern, huh... why would a 'lowly intern' live at Stark Towers?"

I nearly exploded on the spot. "W-what?" I spluttered, waving my hands furiously in the air. "You must be going senile!"

"Well, as much as this has been fun, I gotta go," he told the rest of my class. "See you at 9, Peter!"

* * *

Naturally, because my luck is _just that bad_ , I ran into Vision next. It was when we were touring the kitchens, because Mr. Stark just _loves_ to show off all the expensive shi- ***peter is a smol bean so he does not swear*** stuff he has. Naturally, Vision, being the oblivious AI he is, was cooking when he noticed me.

"Ah, Peter!" he called, flying over to my class. "Could you help me with this? Mr. Stark wanted something homemade for dinner tonight, to surprise you. Tell me, does the pasta have enough salt?"

I groaned again. "Vis, _you just told me. It's not a surprise._ " Honestly, AIs have no sense of humor. Just blunt and blatantly obtuse... I should tell Mr. Stark to work on that.

"Oh," Vision said, looking a bit disappointed. "I am sorry, Peter. Mr. Stark told me to go to the kitchens just... 5 minutes ago. He seemed very excited. Perhaps it was because you were coming?" Finally, he seemed to notice the group behind me, all of them with their jaws practically on the floor. "Oh, hello, miniature humans."

 _Okay, so we needed to work on Vision's way of acknowledging normal people._

"Peter, why are there so many strange people here?" he asked. "I mean, are we being overtaken by these weak mortals?"

"Vis, these are my _classmates_ ," I said with a sigh. "I'm here on a field trip. Did Mr. Stark set you up to this? You know what, don't even answer that. Rhetorical question." I waved a hand at him dismissively. "You're an AI, Vision, you wouldn't understand right now."

 _You all know what comes next: The questions._

"How much did you bribe _him_?"

"You're having dinner with _Tony freaking Stark_?"

"OMG, did Vision just call me a weak mortal? I'm so happy!"

"Okay, let's get this straight: You know BLACK WIDOW, HAWKEYE, VISION, AND IRON MAN?"

Maya smiled, but you could tell that she was a bit stressed out. "Let's continue with the tour!" She waved us on. "And so, over here you can see the _super high-tech_ blender that Mr. Stark uses frequently to make power shakes! And over _here_ is a coffee maker! Used constantly, I can assure you!"

* * *

You all know what comes next... _again_. Of course, you don't know _who_. Allow me to educate you: Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk.

"And on your right is a special access lab! Lab 80-22, where you'll have a special surprise waiting inside!" Maya exclaimed, clapping her hands together. _Where was she getting all this energy from?  
_

The doors opened to reveal... _Bruce_. God, my luck really was just _that_ suck-y, wasn't it? "Hey, guys," he said awkwardly, getting to his feet. "Uh- come on in, you don't have to be shy. Um, so... right here I've been working on a new genetic strand that appears in mutants. This right here is the demonstration of a normal brain. And this right here... is a mutant's brain. This particular mutant you may know, he goes by the alias 'Spider-Man.'"

 _Shi - shoot. **(innocent bean child protection squad assemble!)** Right when I thought it couldn't get any worse._

"And... I have a report on this," he muttered to himself. "Uh, where did I put it... dang it, Peter would know but he's at school right now." Naturally, Ned chooses this moment to speak up.

"Do you mean _Peter Parker_?" he asks excitedly. _Oh my God, Ned. Nooooooooooooooooooo..._

Bruce looked up, staring directly at me. "Uhhhh-Peter, why are you here?" he asked, confused. "Wait-you're in this class! So that's what Tony meant by surprise... can you help me find my notes-"

"Cabinet 37, second shelf," I said, interrupting him swiftly. "Don't forget them again."

"Thanks, Pete, you're a lifesaver," he mumbled. "Now, uh, if you'll see this genetic strand, you'll see that spider DNA - this here is an example of that - and, um, you can see that the DNA sort of-" He waved his hands around. "Um, it sort of, sort of-"

"Resembles the other," I reminded. _He had been stuck out in space for so long that he started to forget some parts of his studies. Still a brilliant scientist, but never the same. Never the same. Everything changes._

"Right! So, if you'll look at this model, you can see the changes in the human DNA that happened to Spider-Man. And, uh, there was a replacement of a single nucleotide, which caused the shift to happen. So, uh, yeah. That's all that I've really gotten on that. Oh, and Peter - I'll see you in Lab 99-0861 later, 'kay?" he called.

And then, of course, the questions happened. _Again._

"How much did you pay _this guy_ to say all that?"

"Aren't the labs above level 80 restricted?"

"You know Bruce Banner?"

"YOU KNOW NOT ONLY BLACK WIDOW, HAWKEYE, VISION, AND IRON MAN, BUT THE HULK TOO?"

That's it. My life is officially over.

I hate field trips.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! The next part is going to be meeting all the rest of the Avengers (hopefully), but if it gets too long it'll be THREE PARTS! (yeah, it'll probably end up being three parts... there are too many avengers now...)**

 **~Almost A Goddess**


	4. Flash Fails the Superhuman Punching Bag

**So... it's been more than a month. Whoops. This chapter turned out pretty long, so this is now a 5 (maybe even SIX) -shot. Thanks for reading! Also, I apologize again for the wait.**

 **~Almost A Goddess**

* * *

Peter Parker

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as we walked into the next room. Well, you all know what happens at this point.

We meet another Avenger.

"Peter!" exclaimed Natasha, dropping from the ceiling. Honestly, what was with Avengers and ceilings? "You're finally here!"

I facepalmed. "Mr. Stark set you up to this." It wasn't even a question anymore.

"Uh, welcome to Training Room 18-707!" said Maia, trying to regain some control over the group. "Miss Romanoff will be explaining this section of the tour. I'll let her do the talking."

 _Natasha never used training rooms under level 40. This was definitely a prank._

MJ raised her hand in the back. She had been mostly silent for the tour, which was surprising, considering that she was MJ.

Natasha looked at the sea of faces and saw MJ. "Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I guess I can take questions now. You, in the back."

"You're, uh, my hero, you know," blurted MJ. "But... Ireallywantedtogetyourautographpleaseandthankyou!"

"Say that again," said Natasha, resting her chin on her hand. "You wanted my car? Why?"

 _She was really just trying to embarrass MJ._ "Your autograph," stammered MJ. "Please?"

"Ugh, see me after the tour is over. Peter can take you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'll be in my private room - Peter, get Stark to buy me another Glock. He won't listen to me, but since you're practically his so - "

" _Natasha_!" I gritted out. " _Why don't you do your other important stuff? Like continuing the tour?_ "

"Yeah, but that's not _really_ important here, is it, Peter?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because you seem to be hiding something. Again. Like when you wanted me to sign your permission slip instead of Tony."

" _How much did you pay her to say that?!_ "

"You trust _Peter_ to tell _Tony Stark_ to buy you a _gun_?"

"Hey - she's Black Widow! She can do anything!"

"DAMN RIGHT I CAN!"

"NATASHA FREAKING ROMANOFF SIGNED YOUR PERMISSION SLIP?"

"I know, right dude? So freaking cool, yo!"

"Stop trying to act cool, Garth."

" _Can you all please shut up?_ " That was MJ, a total lifesaver.

"Continue with your tour now," said Natasha. "I think we're done here."

"But Miss Romanoff - "

" _Leave._ "

* * *

And onto the next avenger - who was arguably one of the most famous. I'm sure you've all heard of him; he goes by Captain America?

Okay, yeah, you know him. Congratulations, he's probably the most well-known one.

"Oh, Peter!" he said cheerfully the literal _second_ I walked into the room. Because he's a superhuman. And because he's annoying like that sometimes. "Hey, come up here and help me with this demonstration." It was a green punching bag.

Because the universe hated me.

I walked up, because you just _don't_ refuse Captain America's orders in front of your class. "Thank you _so much_ , Steve," I gritted out.

"Thank you, Peter!" he said, handing me wrappings for my hands. I tied them on expertly, because I had been taking boxing(?) lessons with him for a few months at this point. "So, my dear friend Peter Parker here is going to help me out with a punching bag demo!"

I forced a smile. "Yay."

Steve gave a few jabs at the punching bag. "C'mon, Pete! Give it your all!" he encouraged as I stepped up.

I gave a half-hearted swing at the punching bag.

"Yo, look! Peter can't even do it, the little shit!" It was Flash.

Steve spun around and glared, but I stopped him from yelling. "Just drop it, 'kay?" I asked quietly. He nodded, but a vein bulged in his throat all the same. "Here, Cap, I'll actually try." I whipped around and slammed my fist into the punching bag as hard as I could.

The punching bag broke.

"Nice job, Pete!" cheered Steve. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "Now, let's have some other people give it a try, shall we?"

Flash, naturally, got picked, as well as Cindy and Ned.

Flash tried to punch it in a flashy manner, but the bag didn't move and he winced. "Ow!" he groaned. "Why won't the fucking punching bag move?"

Steve fake-gasped. "Oh right! I forgot, the one Peter and I were using was for super-humans - you guys need the other one." He picked up a blue punching bag with ease.

I gaped at him. _Did he - did he just..._

" _Peter's a superhuman?_ "

"Don't be stupid, of course he's not."

"The bag was rigged!"

"PETER KNOWS CAPTAIN AMERICA TOO?!"

* * *

We walked into Lab 76-0998 and I honestly prayed that I wouldn't encounter an Avenger.

Just my luck, Sam was there to meet us. Because my life sucks. (Sam is one of the younger Avengers, so he's a lot more enthusiastic and _bound_ to take this prank overboard.)

"Welcome students of whatever-your-school's-name-was high school!" Sam said, and he was definitely looking at me.

"It's Midtown School of Science and Technology," supplied Cindy from the back of our class.

"Thank you, what-your-name!"

"It's Cindy," said Cindy politely.

Sam looked straight at me, completely ignoring Cindy. He winked and internally I groaned. (I was going to be in _deep_ trouble.)

"So, class, today I'm going to be demonstrating a battle formation with one of my 'lowly' friends here, Peter Parker!" Sam explained, because I obviously wasn't being tortured enough.

If Tony had actually set them all up for this (which he _had_ , I was sure), then I was going to kill him.

Not literally.

But still.

I walked up to the front of the room as slowly as humanly possible. "Sam," I muttered, " _I will have your head_."

"Oh, but Peter! You'd miss all of our sleepovers with Natasha and Tony and Cap!" Sam practically shouted to my class. I facepalmed.

This was embarrassing.

"Anyways, moving on," said Sam to the shocked-into-silence room. "Peter, let's demonstrate Formation 49-A, backup plan C!"

 _He was making it like this on purpose._ "Fine, _Sam_ ," I said forcefully. "So, basically, we have the Avengers. Natasha goes with Steve and Bucky because they work well together. They go up the right. Sam, Clint, and Thor go up the left. Uh, Mr. Stark, Rhodey, and I-uh, Spider-Man, take the center. And Vision and Wanda are the diversion. Um, Bruce and T'Challa-excuse me, the king of Wakanda, usually are the first to hit. Then, once we're- _they're_ in 'formation' or whatever, they go forward and surround the enemy. It's usually used for a one-person target. Backup plan C happens when the enemy is revealed to have an activated X-gene. Then, Wanda usually steps in because she knows how to deal with them (she's a mutant too.) Yeah." I finished a bit awkwardly.

"Wow, Peter! You certainly seem to know a lot about Avenger attack formations!" said Maia, which was honestly not the best thing she could have said. "Must be one of the perks of being Mr. Stark's personal in-"

"Let's not talk about this right now, m'kay?" I gritted out. _Mr. Stark was meddling with everyone just to embarrass me. Honestly, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if they all jumped out and sang Happy Birthday, even though it's_ not _my birthday._

 _This field trip sucked._


End file.
